


Oomas and Uomas

by DoobleBugs



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gentle Kissing, Pale King is mentioned but honestly he's just dunked on, Quirrel is a dork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:42:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21997705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoobleBugs/pseuds/DoobleBugs
Summary: It's not too clear the relationship between the strange jellyfish in the Fog Canyon with Monomon the Teacher.But Quirrel knew. He knew very well.
Relationships: Monomon the Teacher/Quirrel (Hollow Knight)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 147





	Oomas and Uomas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pinkrhin0](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinkrhin0/gifts).



When Quirrel heard the gentle clanging of the bell, he knew it was time for the scholars to go home. He didn't really  _ want _ to leave - he had so much work to do - but it wasn't like he could stay, right?

Maybe he could.

Slowly, he slunk under his desk to hide from the other scholars as they left for the night. The lights dimmed, and all was quiet. Once he was sure he was alone, Quirrel crawled out from under his desk.

"Alright, Quirrel! So far, so good!" He whispered, giving himself a metaphorical pat on the back. He would get so much work done! "Now, I just need...a light! I think there’s charged lumaflies on the third floor…"

Quirrel went up to the third floor, not bothering to sneak around. Who would be here anyway? It was closed.

Humming to himself, Quirrel took his sweet time picking the best tube of charged lumaflies to light his work station. From behind, a light began to grow.

"Quirrel? What are you doing here? Everyone left." Came a voice from behind, and Quirrel nearly jumped out of his shell.

"M-Madam!" He stammered, placing the tube of lumaflies back on the shelf. "I-I was just, uh-" His eyes darted back to the tubes. He haphazardly shifted them around. "I was just organizing these!"

Monomon floated elegantly above the floor, tentacles curled as to not touch the floor. She was glowing - literally - a gentle cyan light filling the room. "Quirrel." She said, voice soft. "I'm not mad at you."

Quirrel moved away from the lumaflies sheepishly. "...ah. I'm sorry, madam. I know I was supposed to go, but I thought I could-"

"Quirrel! I'm not mad." Monomon reiterated, chuckling. "I'm actually very glad to see you."

He felt his face grow warm, and he could barely look up at her. "...y-you are?"

"Of course!" She used a tendril to give Quirrel a pat on the head. "You're my personal assistant, and by proxy, that makes you my favorite."

_ Her favorite _ . Goodness, that made Quirrel's stomach fill with lumaflies...or very small gruzzes. "Heh... favorite by proxy?"

Using the same tendril, she tugged his bandana down and over his eyes. "Oh come now! You know I'm kidding, and you're my favorite because you're my favorite!"

"And I need your help, Quirrel."

Just him? Just Quirrel and Monomon? Together? Thank Wyrm he had the bandana over his face to hide the blushing. "O-Of course m-madam! I'd be happy to help!"

Monomon giggled, curling two tendrils around one another. "Oh, wonderful! Wonderful, wonderful! You're going to love this!" She said, sounding as happy as a mosscreep in a vegetable garden. She leaned closer, sounding a little mischievous, "I've kept this project a big secret! Not even his royal shortness knows! I've been meaning to show you for quite some time!"

Well, Quirrel wasn't going to get any of his work done today, but this was much better. "Yes! Of c-course! Lead the way, madam!" 

Monomon squealed in delight, grabbing his hand and dragging him along. "Come, come! You're going to love these!"

She led him into a side room, one he walked by every day and ignored. It must be a good place to hide a top-secret project from a King and/or Higher Being.

The room held the standard equipment for the lab, but the middle of the room was dominated by a huge tank of acid. "What is this?"

"This is where I sleep." Monomon told him, resting a tendril against the glass.

Quirrel stuttered, trying to think of a response. "You, you, uh, you uh, sleep-"

She laughed, holding a tentacle in front of her face as if to stifle it somewhat. "Goodness! I was joking! My acid tank is upstairs. This acid tank is holding one of my greatest inventions...ever!"

Flicking a switch, she turned to the tank. "Look! Look! There they are!" 

Quirrel watched as a small the small opening on the bottom creaked open, and small creatures lazily swam into the tank. They were small and a blueish-green, with orange insides and little tentacles. "What are they, madam?"

"I don't have names for them yet." She cooed, tapping her mask against the glass. "But look at them, Quirrel! I made them!"

Quirrel's respect and admiration knew no bounds. She had created a  _ living creature!  _ "That's amazing, madam!" He said, trying to peer closer. Some were longer than the others, their orange cores more pronounced. "Are they-"

"Infected? No! I have them orange cores to fool those who are infected to not attack them. Believe it or not, their orange cores are actually edible! I created them to protect the Archive and Fog Canyon."

Frowning, Quirrel turned back to the little creatures inside the tank. How were these supposed to protect  _ anything _ ? "Uh-"

As if sensing his question, Monomon quickly replied, "They're going to get bigger, of course. And you see those longer ones?" She leaned closer, whispering to him as if it was a secret, "I designed those ones to explode! They’re not edible, obviously." She pointed to the largest one in the tank, calmly floating in the middle. "That one is the largest. They'll protect  _ me _ specifically."

Quirrel felt his heart shatter. But...but he was supposed to protect her! And he was her favorite assistant! Was this overgrown sack of Jello going to replace him? "Well, it looks like I'll be out of a job, then. Heheh…" he weakly chuckled, trying to pass off his anxiety as a joke.

He didn't do a very good job, though, and Monomon caught on immediately. "Oh, Quirrel…" She purred, using a tendril to stroke his face. "I'll never, ever replace you! You're my favorite person in this whole Archive, and my favorite everything. These little things will never, ever replace you, I promise. They don't even have brains."

Quirrel sure felt silly with that last remark. "Of course! I knew that." He told her, trying to reassure himself as well. "I knew that."

She used her tendrils to gingerly wrap around his hand. Voice soft, she said, "And I need your help specifically."

Quirrel could hear his heart thumping and his palms grow clammy. "Y-Yes, madam?"

"Well, I need your help to convince his royal worminess." Monomon rolled her eyes, sounding tired. "You don't need foresight to know that he's not going to like this. He'll think I'm showing him up; you saw how proud he was with his Wingmoulds and Kingmoulds."

"He was very proud." Quirrel agreed. The Pale King was beaming with pride. Very literally, it was a little hard to see clearly with how brightly he glowed that day.

"His Wingmoulds and Kingmoulds are very impressive." She continued. "But they're not like my creations. They're void based, and mine aren't. Granted, mine don't have brains." She sighed. "And I know he'll throw a fit about how I 'should not create life', 'that is a power exclusive to higher beings', and 'you will ruin the environment!'. Trust me. I know." 

Giggling and tapping two tendrils, Monomon said, "And he might have already told me no already."

Quirrel could hardly believe it. Going behind the King's back? And now he was asking  _ him _ to cover for her? That was a death sentence! That was treason! He would never!

"...I'd love to help you, madam."

Monomon cheered, lifting him up with two tendrils to spin him around. "Quirrel you beautiful pill bug, you! You're my favorite assistant, bodyguard, and friend! I can't thank you enough! Thank you thank you!"

He was starting to get dizzy from the spinning, and she stopped. Still holding him, Monomon pressed her mask against his own.

Quirrel felt his brain stop and his heart pounded so fast it felt like it would explode.

After a few moments, she set him back down. "I can't thank you enough, Quirrel."

He nodded, brain not quite working yet.

She turned back to the tank, the little creatures slowly floating around the acid without care. He stared at the small creations. “...how do ‘Oomas’ sound?” He asked. “You said they needed names.”

Monomon started laughing. “Oomas? How did you come up with that?”

Shrugging, Quirrel replied, “I don’t know. It was just the first thing resembling a name I could think of.”

“Oomas…” She tested the word several times. “I like it! Oomas. Well done, Quirrel.”

Loving the praise, he continued, “The little ones can be called Uomas? And that really big one...Uumuu, maybe?” He looked up at her, waiting for a reply.

Nodding, she muttered the suggested names. “I love them! Love, love, love them! They’re wonderful! Thank you, Quirrel.”

Quirrel felt like he would burst with...pride? Love? It was hard to tell. Monomon lifted a tendril to pet the top of his head again, playfully tugging down his bandana. “Now, you should head home. I’m going to need you well rested if we are to convince the Pale King.”

“O-Of course, madam!” Quirrel nodded, leaning slightly into her touch. “I can’t wait to help!”

Quirrel didn’t get any of his work done that night. But he didn’t mind.


End file.
